


Storms Beyond

by White_Whispers



Category: not fanfiction - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Whispers/pseuds/White_Whispers





	

The Shrykar Wars; a time of darkness, conflict and betrayal. The revered order of the BladeStryders, the only warriors in all SwordSoul who possess the ability to slay the Tainted beasts, have passed through the darkest time of their existence. The Black Winter saw them driven from their fortress of Blaydhail, their great numbers were reduced to a mere handful, and they were hunted by both beast and men. Yet always they have endured, and in time they reclaimed their ancient holding and renewed their ancient war against a threat that never seems to die. Arii Dusksheath, a new initiate in the order after Shrykar killed the only family she had left, must forge her path through a way of life she had never dreamed of having before. The way of a BladeStryder is marked by peril and sorrow; few take up such a calling, and even fewer live through it. The lyryl all BladeStryders carry draws the Shrykar to them, and for young Arii, who is discovered to be lyryl-blooded, to become a BladeStryder will the most dangerous task of her life. Unity, trust and friendship; these are what bind the BladeStryders together and give them strength in their darkest hours, and in this time, when the Shrykar horde seem more savage, more brutal and more numerous then ever, the Stryders must brace themselves for what could very well be the beginning of another Black Winter.


End file.
